The Truth and Reconciliation
Looking for Truth and Reconciliation, the , or the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary level Truth and Reconciliation? The Truth and Reconciliation is the third campaign level in Halo: Combat Evolved. The Master Chief and a team of Marines must rescue Captain Keyes, who is being held captive aboard the Covenant ship, the Truth and Reconciliation. After boarding the ship by using its Gravity Lift, the Master Chief fights his way through the interior of the Covenant battlecruiser to rescue Captain Keyes and several other prisoners from the ship's brig. This is the first level in which Hunters, Zealot Elites and Stealth Elites are encountered in the same level. thumb||thumb||thumb|| Transcript Truth and Reconciliation [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQKazYDB3Vw {Cutscene}] The view pans across a plateau with a Covenant above it. *'Cortana': "The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." Pelican Echo 419 comes into view, it starts to land. *'Marine: "So how do we get inside the ship if it's in the air? The Corps issued me a rifle, not wings." *'Staff Sergeant Parker:' "There's a Gravity Lift that ferries troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. That's our ticket in." As the Pelican lands: {Gameplay} *'Cortana': "Once we get inside the ship, I should be able to lock on to the tracking signal from Captain Keyes' neural implants." *'Marine': "Everybody out!" *'Sergeant Parker': "Hit it Marines, go go go! The Corps ain't payin' us by the hour!" The Marines and the Chief head forward. *'Cortana': "Stick to the higher ground on the right. We should be able to recon the Covenant position without being spotted. I'm detecting Covenant Stationary Guns near the next pass. I recommend using your Sniper Rifle to take out the gunners while I call for Marine support. (over radio) Get ready to move in to support us, Sergeant. John-117 is going to covertly take out as many of the Covenant as he can. Don't open fire until you hear the enemy return fire on us. That should let us keep the element of surprise." Once the Covenant spots the Chief. *'Sergeant Parker': "Let 'em have it!" The Marines open fire. If all the Covenant soldiers are not taken out yet, a Grunt will run towards a Shade turret. *'Cortana': "Alert! A Covenant is making a run for that stationary gun. (Drops NAV point on Grunt) Take him out!" Once the area is secure: *'Marine': "Hey, we did it! We're right behind you, Chief!" The Chief starts to move up the slope. *'Cortana': "Stop. Motion tracker shows movement around the next bend." *'Sergeant Parker': "We're ready to advance as soon as you call for us, Cortana." As Fire Team Charlie move further up the plateau. *'Cortana': "Covenant forces detected up ahead. The path up on the left should let us sneak up around them." *'Sergeant Parker': "We'll hang back while you get into position, Chief." If the Chief takes the left flank: *'Cortana': "Cortana to Fire Team Charlie. The Chief has the left flank covered. Recommend you move up the middle." If the Chief moves up the middle: *'Cortana': "Cortana to Fire Team Charlie. The Chief has secured the middle. Get ready to move up the left, you should be able to flank the enemy." *'Marine': "Roger that." After the Chief takes out the last of the Covenant infantry: *'Cortana': "Alert! Covenant Dropships are inbound!" After area is secure: *'Cortana': "We're directly under the ship now." *'Marine': "Alright! Are we bad or what?" *'Marine 2': "Mother of God...I'd never thought I'd get close to one of these things. How the hell are we suppose to get inside that monster?" or *'Marine' 2': "If we're gonna board that thing, we need a plan." *'Cortana: "The Covenant use a Gravity Lift to ferry troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. We need to ambush them at the Grav Lift's loading zone, and use the lift to enter the ship." *'Marine': "Oh, is that all! That's us, the few, the proud, the expendable." If three or more Marines from the team are killed: *'Cortana': "Cortana to Echo 419, requesting reinforcements from our position." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Roger, Cortana, Echo 419 on approach." Covenant troops soon drop from the cruiser's Gravity Lift, engaging the team. *'Marine': "Contact, enemy in sight!" or *'Sergeant Parker': "Covenant forces sighted! Let's hit 'em, Charlie Team!" *'Marine': "Crap, those stationary guns are gonna tear us to pieces!" or *'Marine': "Sir, those freakin' guns have us pinned down!" As another Spirit approaches: *'Cortana': "Alert! Covenant Dropships are inbound!" *'Marine': "Man, there's always something..." After the team kills everything, including a pair of Hunters: *'Sergeant Parker': "We've secured the area. Let's square away the grav lift. Marines! Prepare for boarding action." or *'Sergeant Parker': "This area's clear. No hostiles present. Marines, secure the grav lift and prepare for boarding!" *'Marine': "Yes, sir!" Marines gather under the grav lift If any of the Marines are KIA: *'Cortana (COM)': "Cortana to Echo 419. We've reached the Gravity Lift and are ready for reinforcements." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Copy that, Cortana. Hang tight, gentlemen. Foe Hammer out." *'Cortana': "Once we're inside the ship, I can home in on the Captain's command-neural interface. He'll probably be in or near the ship's brig, which should narrow our search." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Echo 419 inbound, clear the drop zone." *'Staff Sergeant Johnson': "Go, go, go!" or *'Staff Sergeant Stacker': "Everybody out!" Marines exiting the Pelican greet the Chief before taking position around the lift. Into the Belly of the Beast [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hukPUWSQKfk {Cutscene}] *'Marine 1': "Whoa!" The Marine begins to float into the air. *'Marine 2': "Yee-haw!" Chief begins to float upwards. Once the team gets inside: {Gameplay} *'Cortana': "We're in. I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder. No Covenant defenses detected." *'Marine 1': "What, there's no Covenant here? Maybe nobody's home..." The bay doors open and Covenant troops begin to attack the squad. *'Marine 2': "Contacts! Lots of contacts!" *'Marine 3': (sarcastically) "No Covenant! Ya had to open your mouth!" The Chief and the Marines fight off multiple waves of Covenant reinforcements attacking from all sides. After the last wave has been defeated, a pair of massive blast doors open to reveal a Hunter pair. Once the Hunters are killed: *'Marine 2': "Area secure, Sir. We'd better keep moving. How about that door?" The team exits the cargo bay through the open doors the Hunters came through. They head down the corridor but are stopped by a second set of blast doors: *'Marine 2': "The door's locked, sir. I can't bypass it. We can't get through here." or *'Marine 3': "The door's locked, sir. No way through." *'Cortana (COM)': "We can use the side passages to find a way around." *'Sergeant Parker': "We'd be sitting ducks in that narrow space. We can hold this position if you can find your way around and open the door from the other side, Chief." *'Cortana': "Chief, let's see if we can find a way to open this door." As the Chief goes alone and makes his way to a balcony overlooking another cargo bay: *'Cortana': "Wait. That's the locked door down there. The Marines are waiting on the other side. The controls to open it must be somewhere in this room." The Chief makes it to the ground level and opens the door, letting the rest of the team inside. After the cargo bay has been secured: *'Marine 3': "All clear, sir!" *'Cortana': "We should get moving." *'Marine 1': "Alright, everybody stay cool. Yell if you see anything." The team soon enters a large docking bay just in time to witness a Covenant dropship taking off. If three or more Marines are dead: *'Cortana': "Cortana to Echo 419, requesting reinforcements at our position." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Foe Hammer here, Cortana... I read you, but you're inside the Covenant ship. I'm not sure I can — " *'Cortana (COM)': "Lock onto my signal and approach fast and low. There's a shuttle bay on the ship's starboard side." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Roger, Cortana - Echo 419 on approach." The Chief and the rest of the team go around the docking bay battling multiple waves of Covenant. When the team reaches the door on the other side: *'Marine 3': "Hey, which way should we go now? All the doors on this level are locked!" *'Cortana (COM):' "Wait a moment. I'm going to access the Covenant Battlenet and locate an override code to open a door." *'Marine 2': "You'd better hurry Cortana, we can't hold them off all day." *'Cortana (COM)': "Working on it." (To the Master Chief) "I'd like to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key." Once you kill the pair of Hunters: *'Cortana': "Got it. The door is open. Everyone should move through now. I can't guarantee that it won't lock again when it closes." The Chief leads the team up to the second level. If every Marine in the team is dead, as the Chief approaches the second level of the docking bay: *'Cortana': "I'm going to call for reinforcements. There's no sense going in with anything less than full strength." *'Cortana (COM)': "Cortana to Foe Hammer. We need additional support troops. We're going to open the shuttle bay door again. Move in and drop off reserve troops on my signal." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "I copy, Cortana. Echo 419 standing by for your signal." As the Chief disengages the energy shield over the bay doors: *'Cortana (COM)': "Cortana to Echo 419. The shuttle bay door is open. You can start your approach." *'Foe Hammer (COM):' "Roger. Echo 419 inbound." The Chief leads the Marines up to the third level. Once the team reaches the ship's bridge and kills all the Covenant forces inside including the Zealot Shipmaster: *'Cortana': "This looks like the ship's command center. The Captain's transponder signal is strong, he must be close." *'Marine 1': "This is a good spot, Chief. We'll mind the store here while you go find the Captain. Good luck, sir." or *'Sergeant Parker': "This looks like a good spot. We'll mind the store here while you go after the Captain. Good luck." The Chief heads off to rescue the Captain. When the Chief come across an empty brig: *'Cortana ': "We must be in the brig. These look like holding cells. There are probably multiple detention stations. The Captain must be in one of them. We need to keep looking for him." When the Chief comes across an occupied detention center: *'Marine POW 1:' "It's the Chief!" *'Marine POW 2': "Chief! Chief! Let me out, man!" *'Captain Keyes': "Watch out Chief, the Covenant guards are using some sort of stealth armor." When the Chief kills all the Covenant guards including two Stealth Elites and another Zealot: *'Captain Keyes': "Good work, Chief." *'Marine Corporal (POW):' "That was amazing, sir, you really kicked the shi—" *'Captain Keyes': "Stow it, Corporal! Chief, open these cells, and let's get the hell out of here. The power control's along the back wall." The Chief opens all the cells. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vf6VzCDNDT8 {Cutscene}] The Chief helps Keyes to his feet *'Captain Keyes': "Coming here was reckless. You two know better than this....thanks." Keyes and the Chief leave the cell. Keyes addresses the freed Marines. *'Captain Keyes': "Marines! Lock and load your weapons, let's be ready to move." *'Marine 1': "Okay, Sir." *'Marine 2': "Yes, Sir." The three freed Marines, each armed with a Plasma Rifle, assemble in front of the Captain. *'Captain Keyes': "While the Covenant had us locked up in here, I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it... "Halo"." *'Cortana (COM)': "One moment, sir. Accessing the Covenant Battlenet. (Pause) According to the data in their networks, the ring has some kind of deep religious significance. If I'm analyzing this correctly, they believe that Halo is some kind of weapon. One with vast, unimaginable power." *'Captain Keyes': "And it's true... The Covenant kept saying that whoever controls Halo controls the fate of the universe." *'Cortana (COM)': "Now I see... I have intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant search team, scouting for a "control room". I thought they were looking for the bridge of a cruiser that I damaged during the battle above the ring. But they must be looking for Halo's control room." *'Captain Keyes': "That's bad news. If Halo is a weapon, and the Covenant gain control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race." (Pause) "Chief, Cortana. I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room. Marines! Let's move!" *'Marine 1': "Yes, Sir." *'Marine 2': "Okay, Sir." The Captain picks up a fallen Needler. *'Captain Keyes': "Chief, you have the point." Shut Up and Get Behind me... Sir {Gameplay} *'Cortana': "We should head back to the shuttle bay and call for evac." A pair of Stealth Elites armed with Plasma Rifles charge into the brig and the fighting resumes. If Captain Keyes dies at some point: *'Cortana': "No! Without the Captain... (sad and slow) the Covenant have already won..." or *'Cortana': "No! We lost the Captain..." The game then reverts to the last checkpoint. After fighting their way back to the bridge, the Chief and the others discover that Sergeant Parker and his squad have been killed by two Stealth Elites with Energy Swords. After the Stealth Elites have been killed: *'Cortana': "We made it! *'Cortana (COM)': Cortana to Echo 419 - We have the Captain and need extraction on the double." *'Foe Hammer (COM)': "Negative, Cortana. I've been engaged by Covenant air patrols, and I'm havin' a tough time shakin' 'em. You'll be better off findin' your own ride... sorry." *'Cortana (COM)': "Acknowledged, Foe Hammer. Cortana out. *'Cortana': Air support is cut off, Captain. We need to hold here until she can move in." *'Marine POW 1': "Aw, man! We're trapped in here! We're screwed! We're screwed, man!" or *'Marine POW 2': "Oh great! Now we're trapped here. We're screwed!" *'Captain Keyes' "Stow the bellyaching, soldier. Remember you're a leatherneck. Cortana, if you and the Chief can get us into one of those Covenant dropships I can fly us outta here." *'Cortana (COM)': "Yes, Captain. There's a Covenant dropship still docked." The doors to the bridge open and a horde of Grunts attack from all sides. The Chief and the others repel the attackers. The Chief then takes the Captain and the Marines back to the hangar. Once you release the dropship from the clamps (or open the shuttle bay doors on the floor below:) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jksrvIxsU3o {Cutscene}] *'Cortana': "That's it. The dropship is loose." *'Captain Keyes': "Everybody, mount up. Let's get onboard." *'Cortana (COM)': "Give me a minute to interface with the ship's controls." *'Captain Keyes': "No, no need. I'll take this bird out myself." A pair of Hunters appear and start firing on the dropship *'Cortana (COM)': Captain! Hunters!" *'Captain Keyes:' "Hang on!" He rams the two Hunters with the dropship *'Marine POW 3': "Nice one, sir!" *'Captain Keyes': "Time for a little payback." The Spirit flies out of the hangar. Fade to black. Level ends. Trivia Glitches *Right before the player goes into the valley where the Gravity Lift is, if you move fast enough, the checkpoint will be reached before any of the Marines get there, and Cortana will call for more men to be dropped while the player's Marines will continue follow up behind the Master Chief. If you are careful, there will be ten Marines to fight against the reaction force that is sent to battle. The same glitch can be performed when the player first enters the hangar, meaning Echo 419 can say (scripted) “Roger Cortana, Echo 419 inbound” three times. *In the brig where Captain Keyes is being held, the player can actually kill him and the three Marines while the Energy Shields are still up just by aiming in a precise location while standing up against the shields. If the player kills Keyes and the Marines and then activates the cutscene where Master Chief rescues them, Keyes and the Marines will be there and turn against the player and open fire. *Before reaching the second level of the shuttle bay, there is a dead Grunt lying on the ground with a fully charged weapon and two grenades. If the player walks out the door and walks back in, he will disappear. *It is possible to keep Sergeant Parker and his men alive by getting them stuck outside the bridge. *At the brig, if you drop the shields while there are still enemies alive, the cutscene will not play, and the unarmed marines will try to take on the enemy forces. However, if you kill the enemies, the cutscene will play normally, and your allies will still be alive, even if they were killed before the cutscene. If you want to see this glitch, it is recommended you do it on easy, and leave one grunt alive. *There will be a slight lag before the dropship at the end of the level is released. During that time, you can kill Captain Keyes, and the ending cutscene will still play normally, though Cortana will still say that the Captain has been killed. Mistakes *There was a bug earlier in the development of the game in which Keyes had AI behavior which was "taunt enemy corpse" and when he picked up a Needler, he would fire it into a dead Covenant soldier, which would explode and kill himself. This bug was described by Joseph Staten on the Halo 3 Legendary Edition Bonus Disc. *Somewhere within the hallways of the vessel, there is a small patch of Flood blood on the ground. This is odd as the Flood were not released until later in the game. There is only one patch, and it is the same sickly green as the player encounters from 343 Guilty Spark onward. References *There was a level cut from the final game that necessitated the cutscene in which the Master Chief frees Captain Keyes and the marines. The level; in a more elegant way, described the theory about Halo. Joseph Staten also explained this on the Halo 3 Legendary Edition Bonus Disc. *The Gravity Lift was created after the idea of a huge ramp leading into the ship was scrapped, again stated in the Halo 3 Legendary Edition Bonus Disc. *Captain Keyes called a Marine a "leatherneck". The term, "leatherneck" is a slang referring to a U.S. Marine during the 20th century. *The Zealot Elite guarding the bridge is possibly Orna 'Fulsamee, who is the Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation. Miscellaneous *This level may include the largest grenade jump possible. The jump includes four grenades and will skip the second floor completely. A video is here: http://www.highspeedhalo.net/?time&id=9; the jump occurs after about 13 minutes. A video is also available on youtube: http://youtube.com/watch?v=gpnDWLe-vG4; the jump is at around 2:47. This jump includes 3 plasma grenades and 1 frag. Three plasma grenades are thrown near the Overshield, each one is lower than the other. Then, a frag is thrown at the ground. Grab the Overshield before jumping, so no damage occurs. *If the player pays attention while searching for Captain Keyes throughout the level, the player will find random groups of marines lying dead in the hallways of the Truth and Reconciliation. This is odd considering that all the marines that were with Captain Keyes went to the brig with him and the only other marines to enter the ship were with the Master Chief. It is also possible that they were a reconnaissance force sent in before the strike team. It is reinforced by the fact that in Halo: The Flood, it says that reconnaissance had confirmed Keyes was captured and there are also dead Elites below the ship and in the launch bay. However, it was also mentioned that Chief past several groups of dead marines when traveling through the ships corridors. It may also be that these Marines were captured along with Keyes and killed on the way to their holding cells, perhaps for trying to escape. *This is the only level in the entire game/trilogy that the player starts with a Sniper Rifle with a total of 68 rounds. When the player's ammo is less than 28 rounds and the player collects ammo, you can only get up to 28 rounds like a normal sniper rifle. This is because the player's starting weapon settings override the weapon's settings. *When the player is just outside the bridge after rescuing Captain Keyes, it is possible that the player can sometimes hear the Stealth Elites attacking and killing Sergeant Parker's squad. *Captain Keyes originally was to use the MA5B Assault Rifle rather than the Needler in this level. *The Marines that help the player find Captain Keyes on this level are "standard-programmed", which means they fire weapons in semi-automatic bursts; only shoot in short to medium range, and climb onto a Warthog's gunner seat first rather than passenger seat, if both are empty. However, the Marines the player rescues from the brig are "sniper-programmed", which means they fire weapons in full burst, fire at long-range targets (even if they're holding a short-range weapon like a Shotgun), and climb onto a Warthog's passenger seat first rather than gunner seat, if both are empty. There are also two other Marines that are sniper-programmed on the level Assault on the Control Room (the Marine Sergeants with the Sniper Rifles). Although this level has no drivable vehicles (in fact, there are no vehicles spawned in the level besides the Pelicans and Spirits; the Wraiths are actually scenery items having vehicle collision properties. However, the vehicle does exist in the level and it can be spawned through modding.) and has a lot of close-quarters combat, the Marines were most likely given this feature to protect Captain Keyes more easily (Keyes also has the sniper-programmed feature). *This is the only level without a Pistol *After clearing the entire area outside the ship, if one returns to the entrance of the second area, there is a small alcove where an elite was hiding. It is covered by two thin rocks forming a ceiling. If one turns their volume up and walks in and out of the cave lightly, several different "ghost" noises can be heard including hissing, distant "birds" and what sounds like howling wolves. The bird sounds seem very similar to the ones from Halo 2 on High Charity. *Through the use of Modding, it is possible to see the engines of the ship and one will find that they are a colourful blend of orange and other colours. Gallery File:Scrn 002.jpg|Orna 'Fulsamee, the Ship Master, guarding the bridge. File:Marines in ship.JPG|Marines securing the hallways of the ship. File:Scrn 026.jpg|John-117 leads Marines through the Truth and Reconciliation's interior. File:'s Rescue.jpg|John-117 takes point. TandR Engines.jpg|Truth and Reconsiliation Engines Halo 2012-01-08 20-19-39-98.jpg|One of the destroyable wraiths on the level Related Pages Internal *''Truth and Reconciliation'' External links *Truth and Reconciliation (Level) *A walkthrough on Youtube: Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3. es:Verdad y Reconciliación (nivel) Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Campaign Category:Levels